Meeting my Mom
by Z tate
Summary: A challenge fiction. Sky met his Mom after a long time and the reasons of their differences came into the light.


**I'm back.**

**A/N:Again doing a Challenge fiction given by my lovely friend SKYLAND2704.**

**Challenge:"Hi Mom!"he said,seeing her after ten years since the divorce...Use this line in a fiction.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Meeting my Mom**

It's been more than two years since she last come to this place. She'd have come here a lot more if she did not leave the country though coming here was not a pleasure itself.

Cemetery.

Yes, A cemetery.

She was there to visit her friend and the father of her only son and her ex-husband.

R. I. P Robert Tate.

He was there sleeping peacefully in his grave.

She had been there from last five minutes but then she heard some footsteps coming towards her and turned around to look at that person and shocked to see who it was.

Her shocked expressions turned into scared one.

Sky Tate looked even more stunned to see her there. He then walked towards her while her expressions turned from scared one into guilty.

When he finally approached her, she averted her gaze knowing that he'd accuse her again like always. Yes, like always. He'd always accuse her for destroying

their perfect little family.

After staring at her for like two minutes he realized that indeed he wasn't dreaming. She was here for real.

"Hi Mom!"he said,seeing her after ten years since the divorce.

She stared at him. Bewildered.

"Sk...Sky! "Her voice's stuttering while pronouncing his name. It's not like she can't pronounce the name of her own son. She gave him that name in the first place when the nurse gave him to her for the first time. Her baby. Her son.

It's because she hadn't been talking to him for the last few years but It's not her fault that she'd not been talking to her only son or not entirely her fault but a little.

She walked out from Sky's life. He hated her or pretend to and all that's because of the divorce.

He was only eleven years old at that time when his parents decided to split up and he remembered that it was only because she had found someone else and she wanted to marry that man.

He remembered that when he learnt that he cried a lot and plead her to not divorce his father and leave but she told him that she couldn't be in that relationship anymore.

He barely remembered the other details and reasons of divorce.

She never ever fought for his custody but when his father martyred in his last battle she came at his funeral. Later on she asked Sky to go stay with her but he refused to go with her and decided to stay with his Grandfather.

After that she came to visit him but he refused to do so and if he did meet her then he would accuse her for everything.

But today he behaved differently with her. He called her mom again.

"When did you come back?"

"Last night!" She smiled a bit. Her son was really talking to her.

Then he looked at the grave of his dad and put down the flowers he brought with himself.

A few minutes later of mourning he stood up and asked, "Coffee?"

* * *

At a cafe both we're sitting on a table, sipping their coffee in silence.

"I heard that you finally became the Red ranger. "His mother asked with proud in her eyes.

He nodded.

Silence again.

"You must be very happy. I'm very proud of you and I'm sure that your dad too… must be proud of you."

He looked up at her finally making an eye contact.

"You think so?" He asked.

She nodded. "You have become just like your dad."

"No doubt." He muttered. His voice full of sarcasm that didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. Mother's instincts started to work.

"No." He sighed then continued, "I think i should go back. It's getting late." He stood up to leave but his mother grabbed his hand and makes him sit again.

"I don't think so. It's been half an hour only. "His mother said firmly reassuring him.

He defeated.

"Now tell me what's wrong with you? "She asked. Her expressions full of genuine concern.

"Dad let you go… No? "He asked.

"How'd you know? "She asked, shocked.

"Lucky guess! "He smirked.

She lowered her gaze. "He knew that I was with him...just because of you." She said as she looked at him.

He looked at her too. Surprised on new information.

"He was always at SPD… doing his job… almost forgetting that he has a wife who…who needs his time. "She sniffled while wiping away the tears that we're about to fall from her blue eyes.

Sky offered her tissue and she gently take it and then continued," Then i meet Jackson and… we fall for each other… He gave me his time and his love… Your Dad knew about it but he didn't confront it to me… Because he didn't want me to leave… But when i couldn't hide it anymore… I… I told him everything… and I asked for divorce. "

"What happened then? "Sky asked in a cracked voice.

"He had a condition."

"Condition?" Sky asked shocked.

"Yes, He wanted you."

"And you agreed to it."

"I had no choice because you we're closer to him then me…" She clarified.

"How'd you know? Every time i used to live with you. I didn't get so much time to spend with him. So whenever he was there… I'd have to spend my time with him." Sky said in an angry voice.

She lowered her gaze.

Sky continued". You never stop for me. You could've stay with me. You never supported me. You we're never there whenever i need you… Not then… Not now."

"I was there… i wanted to take you with me but you hated me…" She said in her defense.

"Yes, because I'd seen my dad crying for you… You had destroyed our family… Dad loved you so much …That's why he let you go… But you never cared and it's not your fault… All girls and women are same. They never try to understand us. First they made us fall in love with them and then they leave us for other guys. "Sky said aloud, almost yelling, disturbing others.

"Sky, Calm down. "She said touching his shoulder.

Sky jerked her hand away from his shoulder and stood up." Forget it. I need neither you… nor her. "With that said he walked out of that cafe leaving behind neither his mother wondering _nor her… Who is her?"_

**The end...**


End file.
